Welcome Back Outer Scouts (2)
by Veemon2000
Summary: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER "Tigers Eye's First Date." Enjoy the story


To actually understand this story you have to have read my other  
one entitled "Tigers Eye's First Date," Thank You.   
  
WELCOME BACK OUTER SOLDIERS  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Of all the days had Fish Eye had to go on a mission. Tigers Eye and Hawks Eye were all in the  
kitchen makeing chocolate covered rice balls. "I don't see why I have to make chocolate rice balls too Tigers Eye," Hawks Eye said. "Quit complaining Hawks Eye, I need your help to do this for I have to make a whole ton of rice balls for Fish Eye to eat!" he excalimed. Fish Eye was at the bar eating rock candy. "Boy, these are pretty good," she said. Fish Eye made Tigers Eye make chocolate covered rice balls because he had won the bet because Tigers Eye couldn't find Pegasus. "Hurry up Tigers Eye, I'm hungry," Fish Eye said. Tigers Eye was all busy melting away the chocolate while Hawks Eye was busy making the rice. "Can't I take a break Tigers Eye, my hands are killing me," he said. Tigers Eye stopped melting the chocolate. "Then turn on the TV. There might be something worth watching," he said. Hawks Eye reached for the remote when suddenly, Fish Eye snatched the remote from Hawks Eye. "It's my turn to choose the program," she said turning it on. "Oh c'mon Fish Eye, there is a show I want to watch," Hawks Eye said. "Hey Hawks Eye, I need more rice!" he exclaimed. Fish Eye turned on the TV and switched to the music channel. She press the buttons but there was no answer. "Hey, what is going on. I want to watch TV," she said. The TV only showed the news channel. "How boring... huh?" he said looking at the TV. "News channel reports that a mysterious person has just arrived into town. He is the president of the United States, although the name is unknown, just kidding. Ha Ha Ha Ha," the reporter said. "Oh, what a boring program this is," she said. Fish Eye turned off the TV screen as she got up and went into the kitchen. "Alright Tigers Eye, where are my rice balls," she asked. "Hold on Fish Eye, I'm almost done," Tigers Eye said. "Oh no! I think I broke my nail," screamed Hawks Eye. "It's just a nail Hawks Eye!" exclaimed Fish Eye. Just then, all of the power shutted down. "Amazon Trio," cried a mysterious voice. Tigers Eye dropped all of the chocolate fudge into the pot. "Yes Zirconia, ugh!" he cried while slamming his head onto the wall. "Come quickly!" he cried. The Amazon Trio all went up the stairs and teloported into the stage and bowed. "Yes Master Zirconia?" they all cried. "The queen shall now speak," he said. He clared the path and a clous of smoke appeared. Queen Nefhelina appeared and waved her hands. "Amazon Trio," she belowed. "You have failed me far enough! It is time to pay the consequences," she said. "But Queen Nefhlina, please give us another chance," cried Fish Eye. "Silence you all! You shall now pay the consequences of failing to capture Pegasus. It's time to feel my true power!" she cried. "No! Please stop!" cried Tigers Eye. "Enough!" Queen Nefhlina cried as she create a mist of dark energy. "Please stop it Nefhlina!" Hawks Eye cried. "Call me master!" she belowed. The smoke captured the Amazon Trio and they were all confused at seeing a crystal in front of them.  
  
"What has happened young mistress of darkness?" asked Tigers Eye. Queen Nefhlina smiled  
as she gave Tigers Eye a nasty cry. "It has worked!" she cried. The trio were all very confused. "What is it queen?" asked Fish Eye. "I have made the element crystals!" she cried. Tigers Eye looked surprised. "What! Why did you do that queen?! I mean, what is the crystal for?!" Tigers Eye cried as he saw the dark crystal in front of him. "I agree queen, why did you do that?" asked Hawks Eye. "Who cares, the crystal looks so pretty !" Fish Eye exclaimed. "I want you to capture Pegasus another way, here," Nefhlina cried giveing them the crystal of many colors. "The Sailor Scouts will regonize you now, there is no way they can miss it, but by using the dark crystals I have given you, you will be able to take the form of an element, but be careful, for if you stay like the element too long, you will stay like that forever," she said. "To see how this works,Fish Eye, hold up your crystal and choose the element you want to become" she cried. "Sure! I want water!" Fish Eye cried. The crystal dissapered and was zapped into Fish Eye's heart. Fish Eye now looked like a crystal water person, but still looked like Fish Eye. "Wow! I look even prettier than Hawks Eye!" she cried. "What do you mean prettier?" asked Hawks Eye. "Now Fish Eye, you have the power of water. You can call out any name of a water attack and use it. Like if you want a water tornado which I highly recommend, just say Water Tornado Action. Don't forget, always say action at the end," Nefhlina said. "Yes, queen Nefhlina. Super Ice Action!" Fish Eye yelled while creating thousands of iceicles. "Perfect, my plan is going quite well, Zirconia, give me the Super Dark Crystal," Nefhlina said. "Yes my queen," he said. He went back into the darkest place of the circus and got the crystal. "Alright Amazon Trio, I want you to go find the one with the most beautiful dreams and capture Pegasus. Then you will all be awarded a vacation for you," the queen said. "Yes queen," the all cried. The Amazon Trio dissapeared in a flash. "Zirconia, hurry up with the crystal," Nefhlina said. Zirconia came out holding out a dark crystal with a speck of light in the middle. "Yes, with this crystal, the Amazon Trio will get much more power when they have the powers of an element. Nefhlina left and so did Zirconia. The circus then got more excited about what will happen to them once they obtain the Good One, Pegasus.  
  
Meanwhile at the bar, Fish Eye was busy doing her hair. Fish Eye dropped his mirror and it   
shattered into pieces. Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye both sweat dropped. "Please Fish Eye, I'm trying to make some food here," Tigers Eye cried. Fish Eye frowned. "Oh c'mon Tigers Eye, just relax. Aren't we all going to be in this mission together?" asked Fish Eye. "She has a point there Tigers Eye," said Hawks Eye. Fish Eye morphed back into herself. "Alright, when are we going to be starting this mission anyway?" asked Hawks Eye. "Well, first we have to find a victim that might have Pegasus in their dreams, but as usual those pumpkins will be in our way!"Tigers Eye exclaimed. "Boy Tigers Eye, you have bad breath," cried Fish Eye. Tigers Eye stopped making the rice balls and looked towards Fish Eye. "Lets start the mission now!" cried Tigers Eye as he reached for the photos. Tigers Eye chose a victim that best suits him. "This will be the one," said Tigers Eye. Fish Eye and Hawks Eye both stared at Tigers Eye. "I say you have lost it Tigers Eye," said Hawks Eye. "Yeah, she looks so stupid and she has bad make-up on," said Fish Eye. "Don't worry, I have heard of this girl before. She has three sisters that were once evil, and she looks fierce," said Tigers Eye. "Yeah sure Tigers Eye, she looks like she is ready to do her nails," said Hawks Eye. They all excamined the photo a little closer. It was a photograph of Birdie! She was once working for Wise Man and was part of the Negamoon family. "Oh yeah, she worked for that phantom dude. In my opinion, he was very stupid and had no fashion sense!" cried Fish Eye. "We can bring back those sisters one by one and brainwash them to work for us," said Tigers Eye. "I guess so, it's the only thing we can do right now," said Fish Eye. The three left the bar when suddenly Fish Eye stopped them. "Wait a minute. I'm hungry. I want some of those rice balls you made!" cried Fish Eye. "Oh fine, I'm a little hungry too," said Hawks Eye. They all went back and went into the dark kitchen. On the table sat only one chocolate covered rice ball! "What!? What happened to all of my food!?" cried Tigers Eye. "Guess someone is a little picky," said Hawks Eye as he and Fish Eye stare at him. "Stop lieing Hawks Eye, I know you stole the food," said Tigers Eye. "Me!? That is stupid, I only ate one anyway." "Why you lier! I'll show you!" Tigers Eye took out his whip and slammed it onto Hawks Eye. "Oh yeah!" he cried as he began to blow fire. Tigers Eye whipped Hawks Eye on the knees. Hawks Eye blew fire onto his suit. While they kept fighting and argueing, Fish Eye munched happily at the last chocolate rice ball. "Yum! Great food Tigers Eye!" cried Fish Eye who was still munching away. Tigers Eye and Hawks Eye both stopped and glared. "You!" they both cried while grabbing Fish Eye and fighting her. "Enough!" cried a voice. They all stopped and studddered. "Ma...Ma...Master...Zir...Um.. Zircon...," they couldn't let out the word. "Quiet Amazon Trio, you will all pay for the mess you have made," cried Zirconia. The Amazon Trio all bowed with sadness. "Now I want you to find Pegasus now!" screamed Zirconia. The Amazon Trio all dissapeared before Zirconia could yell again. "Hmmm... those were good rice balls that Tigers Eye made. I practically ate almost every single one," he said.  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Fish Eye. Tigers Eye took out the dark crystal. "We will go and  
find the one Birdie, she must have beautiful dreams," he said. "Which element shall we be Tigers Eye?"asked Hawks Eye. "I'll be the element of water!" screamed Fish Eye. "Then I'll be the element of metal because I am the strongest here," said Tigers Eye. "Fine, I'll be the element of fire, but Tigers Eye, you are not the strongest one here ," said Hawks Eye. "Whatever," said Tigers Eye.They all setted out to find the four sisters of Nemesis. "Wait a minute!" cried Fish Eye. "What is it Fish Eye?" asked Tigers Eye. "Well, I was thinking, do we have to go get the sisters? I want to find somebody else," Fish Eye said. "Fine, who do you want to find?" asked Tigers Eye. "IMAKUNI!" she proudly said. "IMAKUNI?!" screamed Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye. "Why would you want to go for him?" asked Tigers Eye. "Because he has a beautiful voice," said Fish Eye. "Fine, then I'll go after a person myself. I'll go after the one named Hemical," he said holding up a photo. "Fine, I'll go after Birdie myself then," said Tigers Eye. They all teloported away in a flash of light to find their victims. "I'll find that girl, then I'll make her into one of us," Tigers Eye said. Tigers Eye teloported near a bus station. "Now, where can I find that girl?" asked Tigers Eye. He walked down the streets of Tokyo trying to find birdie. "I know she runs a cosmetic shop," he said. Meanwhile, he heard people scram and yell. "This perfume sucks!" cried a young girl. "You, you suck too," shouted a woman throwing a bottle to a girl. "Please stay calm everyone," shouted a young girl. Tigers Eye took a closer look. "I found her!" he said to himself. Birdie was all covered in perfume as the customers growled and yelled. He took a closer look at Birdie. "Wow, she's cute," he said to himself. "What am I saying! I want her dreams not her looks," cried Tigers Eye. "Shut-Up bud, get out of my way," yelled a grumpy old man. "Quiet old man!" he screamed before whipping him away. "What..?" cried Birdie. She looked back and saw Tigers Eye. 'Cool. He looks like a movie star' she thought to herself. "Look at that hunk," "Huh?" "Yeah, he is so cute," "I agree, lets get him," A heard of young ladys charged towards Tigers Eye. "Wow! I know my looks were perfect," he said shining his lips. Just then he caught a glimpse of the woman. "Perhaps too much!" he cried running. There were about forty of them! "Get out of my way!" Tigers Eye cried. "But you're so cute!" "I know!" "You're better than a rock star!" "Kiss me baby!" "Come on!" "GET HIM!" Tigers Eye ran for his life. He suddenly stopped when a young girl stopped her by making him trip. "What the... huh?" Tigers Eye looked up and saw Birdie. "C'mon, in here," she said. Tigers Eye had no response. He just did what she told him and they both went to a little hut near the cosmetic shop Birdie worked at. "Thank you Birdie," said Tigers Eye. "Huh? How did you know my name?" asked Birdie. "Uh,... just asked around," said Tigers Eye.  
  
"OK, now where could that Imakuni guy be?" Fish Eye asked to himself. He was in a museum  
filled with ancient artifacts. "This place is so big, I wonder if he is even in this museum," he thought. Just then, Fish Eye noticed a chalice in the middle of the area he was in. "That looks like the purity chalice," he said. Fish Eye got a closer look and excamined it. "It is the Purity Chalice!" he cried. "Actually, it's an ancient chalice from underground," someone said. Fish Eye's eyes lightened up. "Are you...," Fish Eye looked back and saw a man wearing in all black like a mouse. "Oh My Gosh! Imakuni!" he cried. "Oh, have we met?" asked Imakuni. Fish Eye began to blush. "No,...," Fish Eye felt like she was about to faint. "I'm your biggest fan," cried Fish Eye. "Well thank you, and who might you be?" Imakuni asked. "Uh... my name is...uh... it doesn't matter to me," Fish Eye said. Imakuni stared at him. "OK, well, I better be going now," he said. "No wait! Please stay a little longer," said Fish Eye. "I am sorry, but I have a very busy schedule," he said. Fish Eye looked down in sadness. "Oh please, just five more minutes? I want to ask you a few questions," Fish Eye said. "I can't, sorry," he said. Fish Eye got angry. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" she cried. "What?" asked a surprised Imakuni. Fish Eye took out a bunch of bombs and started to bomb the place. He did some magic and all the exits that Imakuni could escape were blocked. "What is going on?" he asked. Fish Eye snickered. Fish Eye and Imakuni were the only ones in the area. "So you don't want to stay to chat a little longer, eh?" he asked. "Then I'll chat with Pegasus in your dreams," he said. "What? Pegasus? I do not know what you are talking about young lady," he cried. "Lets find out then," Fish Eye said. She snapped her fingers and a curtain appeared. Fish Eye was shown as his true form. "A monster!" Imakuni cried. "I'm no monster Imakuni!" Fish Eye cried. Imakuni ran for the exit to try and smash open the door. "It's no use," said Fish Eye. "ONE!" Imakuni was slammed onto a wall. "TWO!" Chains appeared and locked him up. "Please stop!" Imakuni cried trying to escape. "THREE!" "What...UH...NO...STO...uh," Imakuni's dream mirror appeared. "Since there are no Sailor Pumpkins then I'll gladly be able to find Pegasus. Fish Eye loomed towards the mirror and began to go in. Just then, a massive ball of energy appeared and knocked away Fish Eye. Fish Eye collapsed onto the floor. "What is going on?" she asked. A shadowy figure appeared near the top of the windows. "Evil can never win, you shall lose," someone said. "Who are you to talk that way. My loyal remless, Kuriviko, appear now and take down this big mouth," Fish Eye cried. The circus symbol appeared on the shadow of Fish Eye. "Yes, come out!" Fish Eye ordered. The  
monster loomed out of the shadows.  
  
"What do you want from me?" cried Birdie. Tigers Eye was all of the floor with a whip in his  
hands. "I just want your lovely and beautiful dreams," said Tigers Eye. He slammed Birdie onto the wall of the little hut with his whip. "Prizma! Avery! Catsy! Help!" Birdie cried, but it was no use. Tigers Eye putted a small egg into her mouth. Tigers Eye snapped his fingers and the circus cloth appeared revealing Tigers Eye's true form. "Just sit down Birdie, this won't take too long," he said. "ONE!" A board appeared behind  
Birdie. "TWO!" Four chains appeared. "THREE!" "Uhhhh... what....oh...uh," she cried just before fainting.   
"Ha Ha Ha!" he laughed. "Now I am sure we will find Pegasus," he cried. "What is going on in here?" screamed a young woman. "Birdie!" screamed another girl. "Who is that wacky looking guy?" asked another. "Huh! The four sisters of Nemesis, how nice of you to join us!" Tigers Eye cried. "Get away from her you no good last year fashion guy!" screamed Catsy. "We have to be carful guys. We don't have our powers anymore, that was months ago," said Prizma. "Then how will we protect Birdie guys?" asked Avery.  
"Call Serena, she'll know what to do," cried Prizma. "Right!" yelled Catsy as she haeded for the phone on the other room. Catsy quickly dialed Serena's phone number. "Hello, Tsukino residence," a lady answered.  
"Yes, is Serena there?" asked Catsy. "May I ask who you are please?" asked the lady. "My name is Catsy.  
Please hurry ma'am," she said. "OK, please wait a moment...............................................," "Hello, Serena speaking," said Serena. "Hi Serena, remember me?" "What? Catsy!?" "Yep," "So what's up?" "I have little time to explain. Something weird is going on here at the cosmetic shop. There is a guy here who has a mirror and a board that locked up Birdie," "What! That's our new enemy!" "Hurry Serena, I think I...," "Hello?" "Please try again later," said the operator. Serena hanged up the phone. "I better hurry," she said. She ran out the house when her mom stopped her. "Serena, so who was that?" she asked. "A friend of mines, I have to hurry, something wrong is at her store," Serena said. "Are you just making this up because I can tell that you are just going to the arcade to play games," her mother said. "No mom, bye!" she cried racing out the door.  
  
"Mother? What are you doing?" asked Amy. "Oh Amy, I'm building a model of the human body  
out of pure wax," her mom said. "Wow, are you almost done?" asked Amy. "I'm halfway done Amy. I just need to make more hot wax for the head," she said. Amy walked out of the living room and went up to her own room. Just then, her communicator began to make sounds. "Huh?" she took out her communicator and flipped it on. "Amy, we have some very mad news here, Catsy is in trouble," "Catsy, do you mean from the Negamoon family Serena?" "Yes, hurry to the cosmetic shop," "I can't, I have to study for my exam and my mother is feeling down in the dumps right now," "Fine, but could you contact the others?" "Sure," Serena turned hers off and so did Amy. "It would be better to use my computer to contact the others," she said. She flipped her computer on and went to a little gear. "Attention," she said to her microphone. "Attention Sailor Scouts, something fishy is going on at the cosmetic shop of the four sisters of Nemesis. please hurry over there and help Serena, over and out," Amy pressed the send key when her computer shutted down. "Oh no, I need more power," she said. Amy went down the door and into the living room. "Mom?" "Yes Amy," "Um... Is it OK if I go to my friend's house. She says that something wrong is there," "Oh Amy, you are very sincere. If you have to help your friend in need, then it is OK with me," her mom said. "Thank you Mother," Amy said as she walked out of the house. "I hope I'm not too late," Amy said to herself. Amy ran all the way to downtown Tokyo where she bumped into Lita near a cosmetic shop. "Lita! What are you doing?" Amy asked. Amy stared at all the bakeing accesories she held. "I was just going to make some cookies for Rini. You want to help me?" asked Lita. "No time Lita. Birdie is in danger," Amy said. "You mean Birdie from the old Negamoon Family?" asked Lita. Amy nodded in agreement. "We have to help them all. The Dead Moon Circus is all trying to get Birdie's dream mirror," "We have to hurry," "Yeah!" Amy and Lita ran towards the cosmetic shop. "Help me!" cried someone. "What now?" screamed Lita. They were in front of the museum. "Someone else is in trouble there," cried Lita. "I'll handle this Lita. You go and help Birdie and her sisters," said Amy. "Right!" Lita said as she trotted over to the chop. Amy ran into the securitys entrance and took out her transformation pen. *Mercury, Star Power!* she cried. "Oh what now! Imakuni does not have the stupid flying horse," Fish Eye said. "You are no match for me you crazy remless!" cried the soldier. "Kuriviko! Hurry up!" Fish Eye cried. "Kuriviko! Dance with me!" it cried. "Not so fast Fish Eye!" cried Mercury. "Oh no, not more trouble!" Fish Eye cried. "Kuriviko, hurry up and take care of these annoying people. "Mercury, we meet again," cried the soldier. "What, who are you?" asked Mercury. The soldier loomed out of the shadows.  
  
"What is going on?" cried Serena. Mina was there waiting in a straight line. "Mina, do you know what's going on?" asked Serena. "No Serena, I was here to buy some cosmetics for Lita, but Birdie and her sisters are gone," she yelled. "They are in that little hut with our new enemy," cried Serena. "We have to help them then," cried Mina. Serena and Mina both ran towards the little hut with Birdie in it. ''Uh," cried Prizma. Avery and Catsy were both slammed into the wall even harder than Prizma. "Now I can finnaly get some work done without being interupted. Pegasus, come out!" Tigers Eye cried. Serena and Mina saw Prizma and Catsy being wipped out of the hut. "No!" they both cried. *Moon Cosmic Dream Action!* *Venus Star Power!* Moon and Venus both headed towards Prizma and Catsy. "Serena..." Prizma fainted and so did Catsy. "Now lovely lady, get out!" Tigers Eye yelled to Avery. "No," she cried. "Then prepare to be whipped!" "Venus Cresent Beam of Anger!" Venus sended out millions of laser beams. "Oh no, not those Sailor pumpkins again," cried Tigers Eye. "You think that you can take my friend's pure dreams, then think again," cried Super Sailor Moon. "Darn you Sailor Moon, I call my loyal remless, Choco!" Tigers Eye cried. The shadow of Tigers Eye appeared and a monster came out. "Chocooooooo! Music Time!" it cried. "Please take care of these annoying pumpkins please Choco?" cried Tigers Eye. "Yes, I think they will make beautiful sounds with vibrateing tone, LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," it cried. "Oh stop!" cried Sailor Venus covering her ears. "Now I can get some work done," cried Tigers Eye. Tigers Eye held the dream mirror and plunged his hard head into it mekeing Birdie cry even more. "No Birdie," Sailor Moon managed to say while covering her ears. "What is going on in here?" asked a small child. "Rini!" Serena cried. "What? Sailor Moon?" Rini cried as she ran towards the back of the hut where nobody could see her. *Mini Cosmic Dream Action!* Rini transformed into Super Sailor MiniMoon. She ran back into the hut where she saw Serena and Mina being tangled by the whip from Tigers Eye. "Get away from them you circus nerd!" cried Mini Moon. "Mini Moon," said Sailor Moon. "Not you again, shouldn't you be at school right now?" asked Tigers Eye as he dropped the two Sailor Soldiers. "It is Saturday stupid," cried Mini Moon. Tigers Eye sweatdropped. "Oh, then take this fashion no girl," he cried. "Choco, take care of this girl, teach her how to sing the music of death," he said. "Crud, no Pegasus, oh well, I don't see how those other geeks are doing anyway," he said. "Choco, take my anger on these brats," Tigers Eye cried. "Sure," Choco cried as she made a wave of music. Tigers Eye oppened up the portal when suddenly he was stopped by a massive ball of energy. "What in the name of me is going on," Tigers Eye cried as he saw an image of a young woman. "You should know better to mess with someones beautiful dreams you slime bucket," the soldier said. "Who do you think you are?" asked Tigers Eye. The soldier came out of her hideing place. "So just give up Tigers Eye. We know you are trying to find Pegasus to find the Golden Horn," she said. "What, the golden horn?" asked Serena. Sailor Mini Moon began to relize that Choco was not doing anything. "Oh Please mythical Pegasus, dreams are important to us," She held up her crystal chime and began to call out Pegasus's name. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" The crystal chime began to shine and an aurora of light appeared in the sky. Suddenly, in a blaze of light, Pegasus appeared! 'Wow! Pretty!" cried Choco admireing Pegasus. "Hurry up Sailor Moon," cried Mini Moon. "C'mon Choco attack!" cried Tigers Eye. "Wow, beautiful," she kept saying. Sailor Moon took out her kilidescope and twirled it around. Two feathers activated it and rainbow shines around her. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," An energy beam came out and zapped Choco. "Sorry Moon Lady," she cried. She blasted back using notes and the attack failed. "What, that never happened before!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Thanks for coming over Luna. I am feeling much better because of you," said Kakeru. Luna  
cried happily. "Kakeru," someone said while knocking on the door. "Hemical?" asked Kakeru. Hemical opened the door and there she was wearing a long silky kimono. "I thought you were at the university studying for the yearly exam," he said. Hemical smiled a little. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out for dinner tonight," she said. "I'm sorry Hemical, but I don't have time. Maybe another time," he said to Hemical. "What are you doing tonight though?" asked Hemical. "I have to study for my biology test so I can get into the next level of our class," said Kakeru. "Well OK, see you tomorrow," said Hemical. "Bye," said Kakeru smileing. Hemical walked out of the apartment feeling sad. "I wish Kakeru could just one night go with me somewhere nice to have dinner together," she said walking down the stairs. As she walked, Luna followed her. "Hi Luna," cried Artemis. "Artemis, what are you doing here?" asked Luna. "Hi Mommy! I want some ice cream," cried Diana. Luna really sweat dropped after she heard that. "Diana, you shouldn't eat many sweats like Serena you know," said Luna. "Please Mommy?" asked Diana. "C'mon Luna, this would be her first time trying ice cream," said Artemis. "Oh fine," said Luna and off they went. When Hemical reached down the stairs, a guy stopped her. "Hello miss, my name is Cody Chibico," Hawks Eye said. "Hello, can I help you?" asked Hemical. "Actually, I was wondering if I can help you. I am an advice giver. I can see that you have a problem with a person you know," said Hawks Eye. "Oh, and who do you mean?" asked Hemical. "Kakeru," he said. Hemical stopped suddenly. "Yeah, so," said Hemical. "Well, say cheese," he said. "What? Uh," she cried. Hawks Eye has emited some kind of smog that made her faint. "Now I can finnaly get her dream mirror," he said. He was about to snap his fingers when he gaze into Hemical's eyes that were shut. "Hmmm, I wonder, she is kind of cute, for a human," he said. "Are these the feelings that Tigers Eye felt?" he asked to himself. "I kind of like her, but just a little," he said. "Maybe," He snapped his fingers and his Dead Moon Circus clothes appeared. "I'll try not to wake her up," said Hawks Eye. "One, Two, Three," he whispeared. Hemical's dream mirror appeared and Hawks Eye took it. He plunged hid head into it. His whole head was in there for about ten minutes. After he finnaly got his head out he thought for a moment. "I'll disguize as that Kakeru person so I can go out with her," he said. He snapped his fingers again and a cloud of smoke appeared and transformed him. He now looked like Kakeru. He shot down a piece of dust onto Hemical's face that made her wake up. She gazed up at Hawks Eye who was now disguized as Kakeru. "Kakeru? Is that you?" asked Hemical. Hawks Eye nodded and reached out his hand. "Here, I'll help you up," Hawks Eye said. Hemical began to blush as she was picked up by Hawks Eye in disguized. "I decided to go on a date with you," said Hawks Eye. "I love you," "Sure, you wanna go to Shé Piere?" asked Hemical. "Any place is fine with me," Hawks Eye said. 'Since Pegasus isn't in her dream anyway,' he thought to himself.  
  
Hemical and Hawks Eye both took the bus to get to the restraunt. The ride took about twenty  
minutes. While they were in the bus, they kept talking about the same thing, astronomy, but Hawks Eye was haveing a hard time to excplain reasons about the stars. "So Kakeru, what are your goals in life?" asked Hemical. "Uh, I don't have one," said Hawks Eye. "What, but I thought you said your ultimate goal had to do some thing with the planets," said Hemical. "Oh that, I forgot about that one," said Hawks Eye. After the two got out of the bus, they headed straight twoard Shé Piere to hurry up and get a seat before they are all taken. Hemical and Hawks Eye both got the very last table. Practly the whole restraunt was filled with couples. "Bonjour, Misheir and Mwe Misel. May I take your order?" asked the waiter. "Maybe in a few minutes. We haven't decided yet," Hemical said. Hawks Eye actually really cared for what he was going to eat. He didn't want anything too spicy, too dark, too sour, too small, or too flavorless. "Well Kakeru, what will you get?" asked Hemical passing the menu to Hawks Eye. Hawks Eye opened it and looked it throughly until he finnaly found something he wanted to eat. "I guess I'll get the steak and potatoes with BBQ sauce.  
What will you have my lovely vic, I mean Hemical?" asked Hawks Eye. "I was going to eat the shrimp and eggs with garlic," Hemical said. 'Garlic, yuck' thought Hawks Eye. Meanwhile, next to their table, a young woman stood there sipping tea. "I wonder if there is anything wrong with this scene," she said to herself. Hemical and Hawks Eye ordered their food after the lady did. "I am feeling something evil here," she said to herself. After about twenty minutes past, Hemical and Hawks Eye finnaly got their food. Hawks Eye had never saw any food like this before. "So this is steak," he said cutting a piece off and plunging it into his mouth. He chew it for about ten times and finnaly swallowed. "This is good!" he exclaimed while finishing the rest of the steak. "Now it's the potatoes," he said while munching on a baked potato filled with sour cream. "I am glad you like it Kakeru. It is so nice to see you out of your house and seeing you here with me for dinner," Hemical said while gobbling her shrimp with garlic. The young lady next to them wasn't eating anything, but was watching them very closely, especially at "Kakeru." After another thirty minutes they all got out and reached for their wallets. hemical reached down to her pocket but found she had no wallet. "Oh no, I forgot my wallet, do you have any money Kakeru?" asked Hemical. "Uh, yeah," Hawks Eye said making fake money from his pocket. "Here," he handed the money to Hemical. It was a one hundred dollar bill. "Wow," she said handing the money over. After she gave the money back to Hawks Eye they both headed out. "So what do you want to do now?" asked Hemical holding Hawks Eye hand. "We could go see a movie," said Hawks Eye. "OK," They both headed towards the cinema. The lady from the restraunt also followed them into the movie thetre. 'That young man, something is wrong here.' The lady went into the bathroom of the theatre as she saw Hemical there washing her hands. 'I better keep my eyes on her.' The lady said. Also in the bathroom the lady saw someone familiar. 'Raye Hino,' she thought as she left the bathroom. Outside of the bathroom was Chad. "Alright Chad, I'm done. Lets go see "Invaders from Mars,"  
OK Chad?" asked Raye. "Sure, whatever you say Raye," said Chad. Raye held Chad's hands when she saw the lady. "She looks very familiar to me," Raye said as she ordered their tickets. Hemical and Hawks Eye were also seeing the movie that Raye was seeing, so the lady bought the ticket for that movie too.  
  
Inside the theatre, Hawks Eye and Hemical were both trying to find the best seats before  
everyone else does. "Excuse me please," said Hemical. Hemical and Hawks Eye both finnaly got one of the seats at the very top of the theatre, Raye and Chad got two in the midddle, and that lady got ont near the very top. "Chad, could you buy me some popcorn?" asked Raye. "Uh, sure," he said blushing. Chad got out of his seat and went down the stairs to buy some food. "I wonder what kind of popcorn Raye would like. Can it be butter, carmel, or plain," Chad walked towards the lines and screamed. The lines were huge! There was about twenty people in each line. "I'm gonna miss the movie," he cried. It was about thirty minutes until it was his turn. "Welcome to Google Plex Cinema snack bar, may I take your order?" a lady said to him. "I want two large buttered popcorns, two medium sodas, two carmel candy bars, and one box of nachos," he said. "Thank you, that will be twenty three dollars and seven cents please," she said. Chad reached into his pocket and took out the money. "Oh man, I only have ten dollars!" he cried. "Then I am sorry, you do not have enough money to purchase these food," the lady said. "Please, I am on my first date with a girl, please!" he cried. The lady just gave him the hand signal to leave. So Chad just bought one medium popcorn and two small sodas. "Man, Raye is going to really be mad," he said. He went back inside where he found that Raye was still there not noticeing the return of Chad. Chad quicky ran up the stairs and got back onto his seat. "Where were you Chad, you missed the best part, and where's the popcorn?" she asked. Chad handed Raye the medium popcorn and a drink. "Uh Chad, didn't I give you a fifty dollar bill?" asked Raye. "No, you gave me ten," he said. "Oh, then get back out there and get some better food," she said. Raye handed him this time a twenty dollar bill. Chad stupidly left the room and went out again. This time he chose another line. Back in the theatre, Hemical and Hawks Eye were both busy munching on their popcorn. "Isn't this a good movie?" asked Hemical. "Oh yes," Hawks Eye said. 'Man, what a boring show,' he thought to himself. "I better get this over with anyway," he said. "Hemical, have you ever had any dreams about this flying horse?" asked Hawks Eye. "Well, actually, I have. Except it is only fictional fantsy dream anyway," she said. 'She must have the Good One,' he thought. Hawks Eye snapped his fingers and a smoke screen appeared. "What the," Raye covered her mouth so she couldn't get knocked out. After the smoked cleared, only Hawks Eye, Hemical, Raye, and that lady stood there. "Kakeru, what's going on?" asked Hemical. "I'm not Kakeru," snickered Hawks Eye as he changed into his real form. "Ahh," Hemical shriked. "Don't worry my love, it will only take a second to take Pegasus away from you," he said. "ONE!" The seats flipped over and a board appeared. "TWO!" Chains began to lock up Hemical onto the board. "And THREE!" Hemical's dream mirror appeared in a blaze of light.  
  
Raye got up and saw Hemical. "What the, it's our new enemy," she cried. She ran up the stairs to  
a place where no one could see her. "I wonder where Chad is," she cried. *Mars Star Power!* "Now Hemical, lets see if there is a Pegasus in your dreams litterally," said Hawks Eye. "Mars Fire Ignite!" A burst of flame appeared and blasted Hawks Eye skirt into flames. "Oh no, not those Sailor Pumpkins again. Time to call my loyal remless Minom," he said. The circus symbol appeared in his shadow and a remless came out. "Alright Minom, hurry up and elimintate this girl," Hawks Eye said. A monster with four hands and a bottle of water came out. "OK Hawks Eye, I am ready to play some games," the monster said. "Man, these monsters keep getting freakier by the days," Sailor Mars said. Minom held up the bottle of water and began to shake it rapidly until it exploded. A goop of water formed into another monster. "Alright my beautiful creation, blast that girl with your sonic waves," Minom cried. The monster blasted waves of energy towards Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars got hit and fell to the ground. "Excellent work Minom, now if you will excuse me I will take care of this lady named Hemical," Hawks Eye siad. "Not if I can help it!" cried the lady. "Who are you?" screamed Hawks Eye. Sailor Mars got up and asked the same question. "Your worst nightmare," the lady said. "What are you gonna do lady?" asked Hawks Eye. "Ma'am, you have to get out of here, he is stronger than you think," Sailor Mars cried. "Relax Sailor Mars, I know what I am doing," she cried. "Oh yeah, show me," said Hawks Eye. "OK Minom, also take care of this young lady," "You got it Hawks Eye," Minom said looming towards her. Just then in a blaze of light, a transformation stick appeared. *Pluto Planet Power!* "Oh my gosh, it's Sailor Pluto!" cried Sailor Mars. "What, another stupid pumpkin girl?" screamed Hawks Eye. Sailor Pluto created a mist of fog. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" A massive ball of energy zapped the water monster and made a loud scream through out the theatre. "That is it, Minom, slam all the doors and exits," Hawks Eye screamed. "Sure," Minom slammed all exits so no one can get out. "Huh? Raye!" screamed Chad trying to slam down the doors. Sailor Pluto twirled her staff and aimed towards Hawks Eye's monster. ''Give up," she cried.  
  
"Kuriviko, hurry up!" screamed Fish Eye. Kuriviko began to twirl and go crazy around the  
museum. He destroyed anything in his path. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury created a mist fog to stop Kuriviko in his path. Fish Eye was just standing there doing nothing but waiting for Kuriviko to destroy the scouts. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" A wave of water nailed Kuriviko in his tracks. "Oh yeah, twirling dance ball," he cried. The soldier came out and reveled herself. "Sailor Uranus, is that you?" screamed Mercury. "Yes, it is I, Sailor Uranus!" she cried. "What, I can't believe it, another soldier of those twerps," screamed Fish Eye. "Uranus World Shaking!" The energy ball slammed towards Fish Eye who gracefully jumped away. "Kuriviko, take down these girls for me please," said Fish Eye as she opened up her portal. "I don't think so," cried Sailor Mercury. She used her Mercury Bubbles and knocked Fish Eye out. Kuriviko saw this and slammed Mercury and Uranus onto the ground. "We need more power Uranus," cried Mercury. Sailor Uranus used her World Shaking attacka ank knocked Kuriviko to Fish Eye who slammed on her. "Oh darn it, I guess my remless isn't doing a very good job," said Fish Eye. Meanwhile back at the little hut, the Sailor Scouts trys to get up from the attack by Choco's annoying tunes. "Please Pegasus, we need more power," screamed Mini Moon. Just then in a blaze of light, Sailor Mini Moon's crystal chime turned into a little moon kilidescope. "Sailor Mini Moon, this is your mini kilidescope, you can use it to help Sailor get a powered up gorgeous meditation attack," Pegasus said to Rini. "Just say "Double Moon Gorgeous Meditation," and you can help Sailor Moon win. "Thank you Pegasus," said Mini Moon. "Time for a different wammy of music!" Choco cried. The two kilidescopes twirled around and Moon and Mini Moon both grabbed it at the same time. Two feathers popped out and colors appeared of the rainbow. "Choco, attack!" cried Tigers Eye. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" the soldier cried blasting Choco away. It was Sailor Neptune. "Hurry Sailor Moon's," cried Sailor Neptune. "Double," Moon and Mini Moon yelled at the same time. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Rainbows appeared in front of Choco. "No! I can't reflect it..." Choco vanished and so did the symbol. "Ah man, what a waste of time," cried Tigers Eye disapearing. Birdie's dream mirror dissapeared and so did the board. Pegasus vanished and Sailor Mini Moon's kilidescope turned back into her chime. "Great work Sailor Moon," cried Sailor Neptune. "Sailor Neptune, what are you doing here?" asked Serena while de-transforming. Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Neptune did the same. "Well Sailor Moon, I am here because me and the others are trying to find Hotaru Tomoe," she said. "Hotaru? Why?" asked Serena. "Well, me, Uranus, and Pluto have all been having these visions of Queen Nehelenia trying to destroy the world," she said. "Queen Nehelenia? Who is she?" asked Serena.   
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Kuriviko dodged it once again. He was crazy. Practly the whole museum  
is about to collapse. "Kuriviko, that's enough. It's time to get serious," Fish Eye said. So Kuriviko unleasehed another fury of destruction. "We have to call for help," cried Sailor Uranus. She called Michelle on her watch. "Got it Amara," Michelle said. "I have to go Serena," Michelle said and leaped out of the hut.  
"OK," said Serena. Serena and Rini both helped Birdie and the others up from the lack of head aches. "Thank you Serena," Catsy managed to say. "We ahve to go now," Serena cried as she and Rini got out and tried to follow Michelle to see what was going on. *Neptune Planet Power!* She gracefully lept out of a rageing funnel of water. "Sailor Neptune, lets go Rini," said Serena. Serena and Rini both transformed again and followed Michelle to the museum. "Time for Destruction Derby!" the monster cried. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" The energy ball pushed Kuriviko and smashed him into the glass case of gems. "Friend Pegasus, protect dreams of those who need it," She powered up her crystal chime again. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" pegasus appeared once again. "Not Again, that darn Pegasus, bye!" Fish Eye cried before leaveing in her little portal. ''What, how about me?" cried Kuriviko. Pegasus powered up Sailor Moon's eternal kilidescope. "Moon Super Moon Target!" A blast of energy aimed towards Kuriviko. It hurted him a little but it didn't kill him. "Time for real action!" She held up her kilidescope again and powered up gor a better attack. "What I can't see!" cried Kuriviko. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon cried. "No! My pay-check," he cried before dissapearing. "Uranus, we have to help Pluto," said Neptune. So they both dissapeared. "Lets follow," said Serena. Back at the theatre, Hawks Eye was busy blasting Pluto off of him with his fire. "Minom, now!" he cried. Minom unleashed a furry of water and Pluto got knocked back towards Mars. Then Hawks Eye plunged his big head into the dream mirror. "Dang, no Pegasus, so long suckers," he said before vanishing. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" "Mars Celestial Fire Blast!" "What?" screamed the monster. The monster got nailed and trotted back. The doors all vanished. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" A lightning bolt appeared and shocked Minom. "Jupiter!" they cried. 'Jupiter or no Jupiter, I'm gonna get you!" Minom cried. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" "No! Shute, my life is ov...uh." The monster vanished into thin air. Sailor Moon fainted and the others de-transformed. "Darn, I missed alot of action," Lita cried. "Where were you Lita?" asked Serena. "I was heading towards the cosmetic shop but no one was there, so I headed back and I heard someone scream," she said. "Oh, I get it," said Amy. "Good Bye Sailor Soldiers," cried the outer scouts as they dissapeared. "Where are they going?" asked Raye. "No clue," said Mina. Back at the circus, everyone laughed at the Amazon Trio. "What, we did our best," cried Tigers Eye. "Yeah, so be quiet," said Fish Eye. "I agree," Hawks Eye said. "Amazon Trio, the queen shall now speak," Zirconia said. The queen approached at the throne. "Amazon Trio, I am very dissapointed at you," she said. "We are sorry queen, but those girls were there," said Tigers Eye. "Someone told me you never used your crystals I gave you," she said. The Amazon Trio all sweatdropped. "Opps," they all cried. The queen began to do some black magic. "Fools!" she cried. The Amazon Trio all teloported away as fast as they could. "Darn it, we failed again," Fish Eye said. "Now there are more pumpkins, what has the world become?" screamed Tigers Eye. "Well don't be picky, I actually enjoyed my mission," Hawks Eye said. Fish Eye and Tigers Eye both got really annoyed and angry so thay tackled Hawks Eye. "Tomorrow is another day," Fish Eye and Tigers Eye said while punching Hawks Eye. "Another day," said a weak Hawks Eye as they all began to fight. 


End file.
